Window panes with adjustable transparency are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,419, U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,412, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,446, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,185, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,040, EP 0 608 203 B1, the document BINE 1/02, published by the Technical Information Center Karlsruhe, Gesellschaft für wissenschaftlich-technische Information mbH, as well as the Internet site www.smartglass.com.
Window panes with an adjustable transparency can be obtained, for example, from FLABEG GmbH & Co. KG, Siemenstrasse 3, 90766 Fürth, Germany, or GESIMAT GmbH, Gesellschaft für intelligente Materialien und Technologien, Innovationspark Wuhlheide, Köpenicker Strasse 325, 12555 Berlin, Germany.
The task of the invention is to improve the handling properties of a vehicle.